Express this number in scientific notation. $82{,}180{,}000$
Explanation: There are $\exponentColor{7}$ digits to the right of the leading $\leadingColor{8}$ (and to the left of the decimal). So: $82{,}180{,}000 = \leadingColor{8}.218 \times 10^{\exponentColor{7}}$